


Ça reviendra toujours

by malurette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics pour Sokka ;1ère vignette : Dans la tempête. 2ème : Ah ces maîtres du feu...3ème : Et si Katara insiste pour qu'il apprenne les premiers soins ?





	1. un pêcheur - Dans la tempête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ni Sokka ni le pêcheur qui l’a engagé ne sont de grands philosophes. Ils ne perdent donc pas de vue l’essentiel : survivre !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans la tempête  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** Sokka et le pêcheur  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Konietzko, DiMartino & Nickelodeon ; , je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « « Mais je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! » »  
>  d’après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _The Storm_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, beugle Sokka dans l’ouragan.  
\- Moi pas mais j’veux pas non plus, rétorque le vieux pêcheur.

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne sont de grands philosophes et ils ont l’instinct de survie chevillé au corps : l’urgence est de rentrer au port sains et saufs, de préférence avec le bateau intact parce qu’il faut aussi penser à l’avenir.

Et une fois sauvés, heureux d’être toujours en vie, ils préfèreront ne plus penser à cet épisode. Quant à en tirer une leçon de prudence…


	2. next gen - Faut bien qu'ils apprennent !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des petits apprentis Maîtres du Feu…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Faut bien qu’ils apprennent…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** papa!Sokka, le gAang, des OCs  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke & Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ils vont finir par mettre le feu à quelque chose… » »  
> d’après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : future fic, écrit avant et pas très compatible avec _Korra_ ou les comics  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ils vont finir par mettre le feu à quelque chose, marmonne Sokka en voyant le rejeton de Zuko apprendre avec le vieil Oncle Iroh à tirer des feux d’artifices dans le jardin.  
\- C’est tout le principe de la Maîtrise du Feu, fait remarquer Suki, pince-sans-rire.  
\- Je veux dire, mettre le feu à quelque chose d’important, par accident, et on sera bien embêtés ensuite ! riposte-t-il.

Il faut toujours que sa femme ait raison…  
Évidemment, même si c’était le cas, Iroh saurait étouffer les flammes, Aang les souffler, Katara les noyer… bien avant qu’elles ne touchent les enfants. Mais quand même !


	3. Katara - Au cas où

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça sera utile mais a-t-elle besoin de le présenter comme ça ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Juste au cas où  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Avtar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** Katara & Sokka  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il n’eut pas besoin de le regarder pour sentir le choc bien compréhensible qui secoua son frère. — De moi ?"   
> d'après AlakeNos sur un arbre à drabbles (durée du confinement)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Frère de moi que j'aime, roucoule Katara,  
et avant même qu'elle ait commencé à présenter sa requête Sokka sent la chair de poule lui ramper sur tout le corps. Il adore sa petite sœur et n'a plus peur de lui dire qu'il l'aime, mais quand elle se montre excessivement affectueuse comme ça, c'est qu'elle va lui faire tomber une catastrophe dessus.

Il montre qu'il l'écoute d'un simple hochement de tête.  
\- J'ai pensé, et Suki est d'accord avec moi, que tu devrais en apprendre plus sur les premiers soins, juste au cas où, simple précaution... Commençons par l'hygiène des plaies et les sutures !


End file.
